


Caged Bird

by Its_Lemon_Scented



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Awkward, Cages, Dancer Sansa, F/M, How do we do this?, In Love, Married Couple, Nightclub, Old Married Couple, Older Sansa Stark, Vampire Soulmates, clubs, gogo dancers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Lemon_Scented/pseuds/Its_Lemon_Scented
Summary: Something was drawing Sandor to the Castle Black nightclub and he sees what it did it, dancing in a cage.





	Caged Bird

For a Vampire, Sandor hates going out at night unless he has to. He’s rather stay home but tonight, he went out. Something drew him out, and he needed to know what. He walked around town, following his instincts, until he came across a club up ahead.

Castle Black. A new place he’s never been to. But it’s pretty popular, already. Especially with all the gorgeous girls they have dancing in there. And since he was being drawn to the club, might as well check it out now.

=  
=

Fuck, it’s Friday night, and the place is packed. So far the rumors about the girls were right, they’re gorgeous. Bright smiles and great bodies they showed off, people drooling over them as they danced in cages. But they aren’t what he needs.

One thing that all of his kind must know about by now, are undead soulmates. That once you found yours, you spend the rest of your lives together. And you would know the exact moment you find them. For the longest time Sandor thought it was all bullshit until he laid eyes on her.

He hadn’t seen her right away and was now kicking himself for it, but that’s not important now. Out of all the girls in the room, she’s the most beautiful to him. A tall thing with an amazing body, and fiery red hair. Her outfit didn’t show as much as the other girls, but she still captured the same amount of attention.

He weaved his way through moving bodies and as soon as he approached her cage; she stopped long enough to look over, eyes landing right on him. Sandor saw the tiniest little smirk on her lips before she moved again.

A slower song came on so she took the time to slow her movements along to the song while Sandor watched. Her movements were graceful, a trained dancer from what he saw. Her being in that cage made him think of a trapped bird, dancing and hoping someone will let her out.

She had a few bills sticking out of her clothes, only ones. Deciding to contribute, he pulled his wallet out, forcing himself to look away long enough to pull out a twenty. Sandor held it up for her and she smiled. His little bird came as close she could as he held it out for her, nodding as she thanked him. While she went to tuck it away, he took a risk by taking her free hand in his, which brought her attention back to him.

He looked up at her through his lashes as he kissed the back of her hand before letting go. Instead of being told off, the dancer grinned before going back to dancing.

=  
=

Something about tonight is different, Sansa knew it. She’s never had anything similar happen before, and as soon as she saw him, she realized it. The large, scarred man watching her is supposed to be her soulmate. She used to believe in that stuff when she was a little girl, and she thought she had finally found him when she met her ex Joffrey, but she was wrong.

He was awful to her, treated her like shit just because she wasn’t a pureblood like he was. The day she dumped him was the happiest day of her life. But he left some scars behind, and she was worried about it happening again. So she spent a long time alone not wanting to think about things like love, until now.

Despite his intimidating appearance, she didn’t feel uncomfortable while he stood there. Sansa felt a strange sense of peace, something she’s never felt while she’d be dancing. She also noted that he wasn’t ogling her, which she’s grown used to, but watching her as if he were witnessing a miracle.

And after his generous tip and him kissing her hand, she couldn’t wait to be done so she could talk to him properly.

=  
=

After waiting two more hours, his little bird was free to fly away. She told him to wait and give her time to get ready, and he waited. While waiting, Sandor felt a hand was on his back and saw the dancer when he turned.

=  
=

They walked over to her car and got in, sitting in silence for awhile. Then the little bird spoke. “I-I wasn’t expecting a night like this.”

Sandor chuckled and shook his head. “Me neither. I used to think it was shit, cause I’ve been alone for so long.”

“Yeah, I thought so too. I used to believe in it when I was little, but after a horrible relationship, I gave up on it. What are the odds?”

Sandor couldn’t help but smile. He opened his mouth to speak when the dancer asked “I don’t, um. How do we do this?”

“Do what, Little Bird?”

She smiled at the name before gesturing between them. “This, this whole thing. I mean there’s no instruction book for Vampire and their soulmates, right? What do we have to do?”

Sandor tossed his head back and laughed. He shook his head and said “Don’t get your feathers ruffled now, Little Bird. I think we should just treat it like any other relationship, except it’ll last longer. I mean there’s no need for us to rush, we’ve got plenty of time. We can get to know each other, if you want. Does that sound good?”

The redhead smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it does.”

He smiled then asked “Oh um...Did I go too far in there, earlier? When I kissed your hand?”

Shaking her head, Sansa said “No, you didn’t. I liked it, it was nice.”

=  
=

After a decade together, they got engaged and soon married. When they first started dating, Sansa told him her fears and he listened, and gives her space when she needs it. He still watches her dance because he knows it’s something she loves, and he trusts her.

He remembers the day she first told him she loved him. Sandor knew how scared she was, but she knew he’d never laugh at her. He never thought he’d meet someone, especially like her, she’s become his while world. Centuries of nothing but pain and bitterness and loneliness, he saw nothing but dark. But after everything, it leads him to the love of his eternal life.

One night after a long day of sleeping, Sandor woke up first and was ready to wake up Sansa, when he stopped. She looked while sleeping, facing him. He smiled and watched her until she said “Stop staring, it’s creepy.”

Sandor chuckled and said “Forgive me, Little Bird. I can’t help myself.”  
She smiled and then grumbled. “I’m hungry.”

He nodded and said “Me too. Come on, let’s go to the kitchen and wake up with our nice breakfast, huh?”

When she opened those pretty blue eyes, she put on an innocent look and asked “Can you go get it and bring it back? I’m lazy.”

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Sandor smiled and said “Sure. Anything for you, my lazy bird.”


End file.
